


It Starts With a Simple Cake

by Septima_Severina



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Crazy, Fluff, I'm gonna try my best not to offend the LGBTQs'Community, Lesbian Old Married Couple, Maybe smut and kinks, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Referenced Canon, Sitcom's elements, The Female Protagonist is the childhood's friend of Uhtred and his sqaud, The Last Kingdom - Freeform, modern day AU, no love triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septima_Severina/pseuds/Septima_Severina
Summary: The Last Kingdom Modern day AU! Uhtred works for Alfred as his personal assistant. He always whines about Alfred to his childhood's friend, whenever he meets her at "Cafe' Ethandan" while he is buying Alfred a cake for a high tea. His friend keeps asking that why he hasn't quit for years; He said he can't leave Alfred, because of 'Money'. And then, everything starts at the Cafe.
Relationships: Alfred the Great/Original Female Character, Alfred the Great/Original Female Characters, Alfred the Great/Uhtred of Babbenburgh (Mention only), Gisela/Uhtred of Bebbanburg, Hild/Iseult (The Last Kingdom)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. A Bread Without Butter

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings to you whoever get lost in TLK Fandom and discover this bold and mad fan fiction - Inspired by me and my elder sister's imagines which what if ?. I have no idea to write this fic at the first place, but when my sister screaming and hyping over Alfred the Great in Assassin's Creed Valhalla, she got my attention. I just only interest about Alfred's biography and Vikings' Age, so I re-read his biography again and deciding to watch TLK (That I have listed in my list, when 1st season was launching.). And........I discovery that....Alfred wasn't the bad man at all - He was a horney nerdist with Crhon who just wanted to Build England. I have been falling for him so hard, because of my sapiosexual arse and Mister David Dawson's Alfred......that's just adorable and so fluff! He makes me forget that how much I love Arno Victor Dorian. 
> 
> So, this is the fic that I write just for fun. Me and my sister hate Elswith so much, because we ship Alfred with Uhtred. And we wanna see if he is the perfect bachelor at his 30s, moreover, we wanna see Hild and Iseult as the couple!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been writing on A03 since you see my latest update.   
> So, I will try working on new formatting and editing. Please forgive me for my bad memories of formatting the works on A03.
> 
> Please note this; Kudos or comments are the best motivation for me to write! 
> 
> Thank you so much!

Katherine Isabelle McKenna is officially fired from works. This can’t be more disaster than her father’s demise.

She worked in an illustrious publishing company, but when the economy has been worse and worse with crisis, a company must lay off the staffs to decrease a company’s expense. She had worked for five years, after she graduated the Bachelor Degree.

Bloody Hell, how will she find the new career in this circumstance? If she goes back home, her mum will be discontented – she must not let her mum knows about this; she just has many enough burden.

Katherine sighs heavily, walking along the street to the Café where her friends are the owners – thinking about if she could have couples cup of Earl Grey tea and a slice of Black Forrest cake.

“Oh! Hello, Kath!” The woman with shoulder-length blonde hair greets her with cheerful voice. She has been sitting behind counters.

“Hello, Hild. The weather is so nice, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, Iseult is so keening on baking today.” Hild laughs, “Alright, as usual?”

“You know me.”

Katherine finds a seat near a window, grabbing her smartphone and a notepad from a bag, while Hild prepares her ‘usual’.

When her ‘usual’ is served, the owner notices that Katherine’s face is very solemn – doesn’t relax as always.

“Kath,” Hild begins, sitting opposite to her. “Are you alright?”

“What?” She takes off her eyes from her note.

“I’m fine! I’m the queen of fine!”

“No!”

“Why?”

Hild doesn’t answer. She picks Katherine’s note and pointing to the number of the expenses.

“You calculate about the costs of ingredients which you have to spend in this month and with many scratches.”

Katherine is speechless, can’t fight the ex-nun’s eyes. She is just only sipping her Earl Grey, sighing heavily and taking a deep breathe.

“I’m fired, Hild.”

“Impossible!” Hild exclaims, shaking her head, “You had been working for five years straight, they mustn’t fire you out!”

“It’s possible now.”

“But they still need the proofreaders.”

“They hire the freelancers. The full-timers cost more than them.” She shrugs.

“So, do you get the compensation?”

“But I don’t think that I can’t last more than three months, though I still have some in the account.”

“This is red code.” Hild stands up, “I’m gonna fetch Iseult.”

Within couple minutes, Hild emerges with the long-curly-blacked hair young woman – Iseult; the main baker of this café and Hild’s partner, both in business and life.

Suddenly, the bell at the glassed door is ringing. The young black-haired tall man enters café. Customers, who have never been here before, turn their heads to that man. They noted that he is handsome and attractive, but he is in the bad mood, making him less interesting.

“Hild! One slice of Kath’s chocolate cakes, one takes out iced coffee with caramel and ten pieces of apple pie!” He orders loudly without noticing the situation.

“You bean-brained!” Hild shouts, “Don’t you see what is going on here?”

Uhtred face’s turns into pink. He mumbles the apology, then asking and walking toward the table.

“What happened?”

“Your best friend is fired, today.” The blonde-haired woman crosses her arms; her expression is so tired of his behaviour.

“I would like to take you with me, but my boss said he isn’t gonna recruit more people.” Uhtred sits beside Katherine.

The four of them are silent for a couple minutes; Hild looks at Iseult and breaking silences.

“You deliver us your cakes and the others like you did before, and we will hire you as the part-time waitress – that you can manage yourself. But you are gonna get minimum wage and twenty percent from your bakeries.”

The offer is the best in this moment, Katherine quickly accepts the deal.

“And if you can find a new job, we will talk about the changing later.”

******************************

“What is on your mind, Uhtred?”

The man behind the big mahogany desk asks, his eyes have never leaving a folder in his hand.

“What’re you talking about, sir?”

Uhtred frowns while he is serving a slice of chocolate cake and a cup of warm green tea for the man.

“You took the time less than you always take, when you go out to buy me a slice of cake for high tea.”

_‘Damn, why can I never conceal everything from this man?’_ Uhtred rolls his eyes. He decides to tell the truth.

“My best friend just lost her job.”

“It’s my condolence to hear that.” He says indifferently, putting a folder down and sipping tea. “And I hope you remember that I am not going to open for new recruits."

“Don’t worry, sir.” Uhtred sighs lightly. “Alfred, May I go home earlier today?”

“Tomorrow you must stay late.”

“I know.”

******************************

Uhtred leaves the office at four past ten in the afternoon. He calls his wife that he is going to Katherine’s flat. She knows they are friends since kindergarten.

“Leaving earlier again?” Katherine crosses her arm when she sees Uhtred at her door. He smiles widely.

“Helping or raising hell?”

Although she is discontented, still she is moving from the door and preparing him a glass of milk and Oreo.

The man sits on the black couch in the living room, grabbing a remote control and turning on a telly.

Katherine sits beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder and picks an Oreo to his mouth.

“It’s gonna be okay, I’ll buy my boss bunch of your cakes.” Uhtred scrubs her hair, “I’m not gonna tell your mum.”

“Thanks.”

“And how can I help you now?”

“Going back home and sleeping earlier than usual. I need a ride tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He imitates a soldier’s salute, drinking milk and returning back home.

When Uhtred leaved, Katherine walks to bedroom. She jumps onto bed and lying down. She is thinking about everything before falls asleep, without showering.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	2. A Holy Bread With A Creampie

The Café ‘Ethandan’ is opening from half past seven in the morning to half past seven in the evening. Uhtred dropped Katherine at the back of Café and grabbed a warm coffee at seven.

Katherine brings three medium size boxes of cakes to the café and trying to enter the door. Iseult and Hild help her through, snatching the boxes and the bag while their friend is taking off a coat.

“I said you can come here next week.” Hild rebukes.

“Money can’t wait.” She smiles brightly, grabbing an apron and walking to prepare tables.

The first half day went flowingly, some regular customers who regcognise that Katherine is the friend of owners even gave her some tips – as they knew that she was fired.

When Uhtred comes to the café in the afternoon – buys his boss a cake as always – he starts to whine about his boss, again.

“Why don’t you just quit yet, Uhtred?” Katherine sighs heavily, rolling her eyes while drinking a cup of tea.

“I will, soon.”

“You have been saying ‘soon’ for four years.”

Uhtred is stunned.

“I……I…..love his money.” He stammers, “Oswald is going to primary school in a couple years to come.”

“But you yield for him to degrade you.”

“There are no any company will pay me so much like his.”

“I don’t understand the relationships between you and him at all. It’s like a slave and a master.” She shakes her head, “If you reflect these relationships into some fantasy male slashes male relationships, it might be bestseller like Fifty Shades Series. And if you write you can hire me as editor before sending to publishers.”

“Oh, just stop!” Uhtred waves his hand in the air, twisting his lips. “I know you need money. But don’t make me write that shit.”

“In case you were interested. And I secretly ship you with him.” Kath slyly smiles, teasing her best friend with innocent eyes. 

“ **NOPE**!”

He shouts and smashing ice-cream with a spoon. He glares at Kath, gathering his things and quickly leaving – following by a laugh when the door closes behind him.

******************************

“Uhtred, could you please book me a hotel room for my Tinder date tonight?” Alfred asks, looking up from his smartphone.

Uhtred knows what is going to happen. He accepts as always, but today Alfred makes him angry and frustrating many times. He must do something to release his discontentment.

He walks out from the CEO’s office, sitting on the couch in his team’s room – where there are just only two men from about ten men.

“You okay, boss?” Sithric notices while he is adjusting flowers in a vase.

“I bet Alfred piss him off too much today.” Finan guesses. “Wanna talk?”

“No, I wanna make that bastard pay what he did.”

“The revenge, then.” Finan smiles. “What do you wanna do with him?”

Uhtred bit his lip, thinking about the ways to avenge his boss.

“I wanna ruin his date night.”

“Oh, fuck night.”

The two think of the plans to revenge Alfred for minutes. Suddenly, like something kicks Uhtred’s brain, he smirks evilly. He digs out the iPhone, searching for a while and making a call.

“Hello, I want to book a room for two please. Yes, in the name Uhtred Bebbanburg, at eight thirteen. Yes, yes. Please. Alright, thank you very much.”

“This is gonna be fun!” Finan smacks his knees, smirking like Uhtred.

“Boss…” Sithric tries to forbid them, but it is too late – they laugh merrily like it is their birthdays. 

Oh…poor dear Sithric. They are not going to stop doing stuffs like these.

******************************

Uhtred stops his motorcycle at the front of a building which writing ‘Hotel’. Alfred climbs down from the back seat, handing Uhtred back a helmet with dark plastic eyeshade.

“Enjoy your night.” Uhtred wishes as always, not trying to reveal the suspicious.

“Thank you. And please pick me up at midnight.”

Alfred has been watching the motorcycle running away until it blends with the darkness. He calls his date. She will be here at five minutes.

“Good evening, Alfred!” His date, a pale blue-haired woman jogs to his ways. She jumps to kiss him tightly, pressing her breasts against his.

“Shall we, miss Grant?”

‘Miss Grant’ circles her arms around his bicep. They walk into the hotel – As they finish affirming at the reception – they make their way to a room.

When they enter a room, Miss Grant’s eyes are sparkling; she giggles as seeing the decorations.

The walls and ceiling are painted red, there are two big mirrors hang on them. The floor is spread with glittering golden carpet that contrasts with a circle-shaped bed with purple sheet and the light from ceiling; moreover there is a bathtub – filled with strong aphrodisiac aroma bath bomb – next to a bed. Above the bed there is the Christian Cross, decorated with fake gaudy jewels, lava lamps on the nightstands and another one – A King James’s Bible. 

She turns her eyes to Alfred, who has been blushed for a while now.

“Alfred?” 

He covers the face with one hand to hide them, cursing under his breathe. 

_‘Uhtred Bebbanburg! You arsehole!’_

******************************

Katherine is baking the new receipt egg tarts which she has discovered in the internet, at the moment her smartphone is ringing – it is showing the name Uhtred.

“Hey, what’re you doing right now, Poopypants?”

“Don’t you dare. We’re grown up.” Her voice implies she is so done with him. But, she notices his voice; it is cheerful. 

“Oh, you’re happy.” She sarcastically speak with vivacious voice.

“Over the moon.”

“Let me deduce. Gisela lets you fuck her with extra hours.”

“Wrong answer.”

“Finan gives you a rare Irish whiskey.”

“No, no, no, no, no.”

“Just answer me.”

“I’m success on revenging my boss. I book him a motel room for his date night, instead of the regular hotel.”

“You little bloody prick!” Kath laughs loudly, “But you call to just only tell me this?”

“Yepp.”

There is a silence between them for awhile.

“Okay,” She solemnly replies “just hang up. I have a lot of works to do.”

Katherine throws the phone to a table, returning to her precious egg tarts.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
